


so give it to me, give it to me, give it to me

by anonymousdaredevils



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Rape, surprisingly not that dark???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousdaredevils/pseuds/anonymousdaredevils
Summary: What the hell is happening?” Foggy asks, squirming and then going still when the thing—the tentacle?—around him tightens.“I’m blind,” Matt says. “I don’t—it smells like—”“Sex?” Foggy asks, faintly, and Matt nods.“I’ll touch it,” he says, stepping forward. “Or fight it? Is it hurting you?”“Maybe don’t!” Foggy says, because whatever it is makes a grumbly noise and then—yep, yeah, Matt’s being trapped in some type of boa constrictor hold and lifted from the ground.Matt struggles valiantly before he sinks into its grip.“Is it purring?” he asks, making a concerned face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> well, I guess today was finally the day I wrote tentacle porn
> 
> for the prompt: _Dubious (or Non-)Consentacles_
> 
>  
> 
> _Preferably involving Matt Murdock or Foggy Nelson or both._
> 
>  
> 
> _Because we just don't have enough tentacle porn in this fandom, and there should be more._

Foggy gets an alert on his phone about aliens hitting NYC ( _again_ ) at almost the same time as something comes crashing dramatically through the window in his office. He drops his phone, immediately tries to back away around his desk while yelling for Matt, who’s in Foggy’s office when Foggy’s suddenly wrapped in something warm and pulsing and _gross_.

“What the hell is happening?” Foggy asks, squirming and then going still when the thing—the tentacle?—around him tightens.

“I’m blind,” Matt says. “I don’t—it smells like—”

“Sex?” Foggy asks, faintly, and Matt nods.

“I’ll touch it,” he says, stepping forward. “Or fight it? Is it hurting you?”

“Maybe don’t!” Foggy says, because whatever it is makes a grumbly noise and then—yep, yeah, Matt’s being trapped in some type of boa constrictor hold and lifted from the ground.

Matt struggles valiantly before he sinks into its grip.

“Is it purring?” he asks, making a concerned face.

“It does seem to like this situation, they’re like—weird tentacles, Matt, there’s a lot of them,” Foggy says, gasping when a smaller tentacle wraps around his throat lightly, curling around until it’s touching his lips. “Matt—”

He’s interrupted when the tentacle pushes in, thick and hot, stretching his lips and poking against the inside of its cheek before it surges in to fill his mouth. It doesn’t seem to mind his teeth, but Foggy still chokes on it when it hits the back of his throat, only vaguely aware that Matt’s swearing and fighting to get to him.

Experimentally, because what else is there to do, because the room smells like _musk_ , Foggy sucks on it. It tastes salty and sweet at the same time, leaking some strange fluid into Foggy’s mouth that makes him shiver and buck against the hold.

It’s definitely purring, a low pleased noise that fills up the room. Foggy moves his tongue around it and the noise gets louder.

“Foggy?” Matt asks, faintly. “What’s happening?”

Foggy tries to speak even though his mouth is still full, a garbled noise.

“Can you breathe?” Matt asks, sounding worried.

“Mmm hmm,” Foggy hums, and the tentacle wraps just a little tighter around his throat, the bigger one around him pulsing right over the top of Foggy’s dick. He wants to know if Matt can smell it, if Matt’s gonna judge him for getting off while getting face-fucked unwillingly by some weird sentient alien parts.

Based on the blush that’s forming on Matt’s cheeks, Foggy’s pretty sure that he knows exactly what’s happening.

Foggy—following the general rule when you’ve got somebody annoying down your throat and just want them gone—does his best to show the tentacle a good time, sucking and licking around it and moaning shamelessly while the thing fucks his face and rubs back and forth over his stomach and his dick, tightening and untightening.

There’s no warning before Foggy’s mouth is flooded with that fluid and he comes with a muffled cry, moving his hips as much as he can to chase the feeling as the tentacle slides slowly out of his mouth so he can gasp and whimper audibly.

“Fuck,” Matt says, hoarsely. “Did you just—”

“Involuntarily,” Foggy says, hoarsely, “but—god, it felt good, I’m—really conflicted right now.”

“That’s okay, that’s okay,” Matt says, like he doesn’t know what to say. He’s managed to squirm enough to get an arm free, reaching out towards Foggy, who’s in a loose enough grip now that the tentacle’s apparently satisfied that he can reach back. They’re just close enough to lace their fingers together, holding on as Foggy feels a new tentacle working its way underneath his waistband.

“Oh god,” he says.

“What?” Matt asks, squeezing his hand.

“It’s, uhm,” Foggy says, tipping his head back and moaning as the tentacle slips between his ass to rub against his hole, “another one. It’s— _uh_. It found something else it liked.”

It’s small enough at the tip that it only hurts a little when it pushes inside of him, moving forward slowly.

“I’m sorry,” Matt says, still holding onto his hand, sounding miserable. “I’m sorry this is happening, and I can’t help you and—god, I wish I could stop this.”

By the time Foggy manages to produce anything but noises, the tentacle’s so deep inside him that he feels like it’s going to split him in two but it’s also slick and hot and rubbing back and forth against his prostate as he gasps out, “It’s okay, Matt, it’s fine, just don’t—don’t let go, okay? Can you talk to me?”

“Yeah,” Matt says. “I can talk.”

The fluid feels like it’s soaking into Foggy’s skin and making him feel feverish and desperate. As soon as he’s aching for it to go faster, barely able to listen to Matt who’s trying to tell him a story about a night out drinking that Foggy remembers well, it goes faster, starts fucking him in frenzied thrusts that make Foggy yell every time it moves.

“Shit, are you okay?” Matt asks, and Foggy manages to open his eyes to see him struggle again, surprised when the tentacle around Matt lets him move closer so they’re face to face.

“Kiss me,” Foggy says, suddenly, barely recognizing his voice or anything beyond how urgent it is that he can taste Matt right now. “Matty, I’m—I’m okay, but I _really_ need  you to kiss me.”

“Oh,” Matt breathes.

“You,” Foggy says, barely able to get the words out between hard thrusts, “you don’t have to, but—”

Matt interrupts him with a sweet kiss, soft and belying their situation, deepening it willingly when Foggy moans against his mouth. He kisses Foggy through the rest of it, hands trapped at his side but close enough that the kiss is frantic and messy and carries Foggy through the feeling of coming again while he’s more stretched out than he’s ever been before.

After he’s full of the same fluid as before, already hard again, the tentacles seem to lose interest—pulling out of him slowly until Foggy’s empty and falling to his knees with Matt beside him. His office is a wreck, but he barely notices when Matt moves in to kiss him again, cupping Foggy’s face and pressing soft careful kisses to his mouth like apologies.

“You feel it, too, don’t you?” Foggy asks, sore and exhausted but body moving against Matt’s like it’s ready to go again. “How everything’s—too hot—how you _need_ it?”

“Yeah, but,” Matt says, panting. “I don’t want to—I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to do that to you if you don’t want it. We need to get you to a hospital.”

“Later,” Foggy says, twisting enough that he can push Matt down and drag himself on top of him. They’re both still fully dressed except for where Foggy’s pants are ripped, and Matt’s hand wanders down to feel where they’re split like he doesn’t even notice that he’s doing it, slick fingers slipping inside of Foggy.

“You sure?” Matt asks, desperately.

“I want you, promise, I want you all the time,” Foggy says, clenching around him. “I just— _need_ you now. Like, _right now_.”

Matt’s already pushing Foggy’s pants down then working on his own belt, groaning when Foggy immediately moves to line up and sink down on his dick.

“How did it feel?” he asks, fingers clenching on Foggy’s side. “When it was inside you.”

“Weird,” Foggy gasps, rocking on top of Matt, jerking himself off at the same time. “Good, but—too big, too much.”

“But you took it,” Matt says. It’s like some spectacularly strange dirty talk, both of them shaking and hesitant aside from the way they’re moving, Matt’s hips starting to snap up. “You—you took it so well, Foggy, and you’re so strong. You’ll be okay.”

“I’m okay,” Foggy says, leaning down to kiss Matt, palms flat on the floor beside each of Matt’s shoulders, before he continues, “I am, I’m—oh, fuck, Matt, you feel so good.”

“How are you still so tight?” Matt asks. “And so wet, Foggy, it’s like—like it’s for me.”

“Yeah, for you,” Foggy breathes, sitting up to grab his own dick again, barely moving his hand before he sobs out Matt’s name and comes over his chest. Matt follows him a few moments later, pulling Foggy down and grinding up against him, buried inside of him.

The next few moments are blurry until Foggy’s head clears up enough that he can move off of Matt, feeling Matt’s come and whatever the—god, the _alien_ left behind starting to drip out of him.

“Hospital,” Matt says, sounding dazed.

“Uh huh,” Foggy says, curling up around Matt so he can rest his head on his chest and close his eyes, listening to Matt fall asleep underneath him.


End file.
